Les étrangers
by Eucalyyptus
Summary: Le monde est contaminé. Les étrangers sont partout. Ils sont 6. 6 contre les étrangers. Y a-t-il d'autres survivants ? Le monde pourra-t-il se reconstruire ? Je suis nulle en résumé, désolée, mais viens quand même lire ma p'tite fiction s'il te plaît ! Ah, et tout se passe loin d'Ennemis. J'ai tout fais à ma sauce, aussi.
1. Prologue

**Les étrangers.**

On se retrouve pour une p'tite fiction pleine de ... De... Surprise ? :')  
Laisser des reviews si vous aimez, je mords pas ! ;)

* * *

Je me souviens du début comme si c'était hier.

**~Flashback~**

J'étais assise sur mon bureau quand ma mère avait crié. Abandonnant mon exposé de français, j'étais allé dans le salon. Elle avait plaqué ses deux mains sur sa bouche, le regard fixé sur la télé. Je m'étais approchée, curieuse, mais en ronchonnant "Maman, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de crier pour rien !". Sauf que ce n'était pas pour rien. Un flash spécial passait et repassait à la télé.

"-...Les fenêtres, barricader les portes, renforcer les portails, faites des réserves de nourriture, d'eau, le bruit les attire, et surtout, ne sortez pas !"

J'avais froncé les sourcils. Une attaque terroriste ? Mais la seconde d'après, mon sang se glaçait dans mes veines. Le journaliste fut remplacé par une image. Un vieil homme boitillait dans la rue, comme s'il essayait de courir, s'aidant maladroitement de sa canne. Puis, en regardant le côté droit de l'image, je remarquai deux ... formes. Deux formes qui s'approchaient dangereusement de l'homme. Peu de temps après, ils l'avaient attrapé. Il essaya vainement de se débattre. Heureusement, les deux formes cachaient ce qui se passait. Jusqu'au moment où un d'eux recula et se dirigea vers la caméra, quand une femme passa. On vit son "visage" de plus près. On aurait dit un humain qui venait de se faire un masque de beauté noire, qui tombait en ruine. Des lambeaux de peau, brûlée -probablement-, laissait apparaître du sang, des muscles et plein de choses répugnantes. J'avais crié.

**~Fin du flashback~**

Je sais maintenant que ces "créatures" sont des sortes de zombies. Moi, je les appelle les "étrangers". Parce qu'ils ne viennent pas de chez nous. Enfin, c'est compliqué. Un scientifique allemand -il était fou- voulait créer un "monstre" du genre Frankeinstein tout ça tout ça. Mais il a dû rater quelque chose, car un étranger a été crée. Puis l'étranger a mordu un humain, qui s'est changé en étranger. Et ainsi de suite. Il y a deux façons de devenir un étranger ; être mordu, ou "l'attraper". Enfin c'est les deux seules que je connais.

Je ne sais pas si tous les pays ont été touchés. Je sais que les étrangers se multiplient de jour en jour. Je sais qu'ils ont touché tous les pays d'Europe, ainsi que ceux d'Asie. En fait, je ne sais juste pas si l'Amérique a été touchée. Je pense que oui. Ils auraient envoyé de l'aide, sinon, non ?

Je m'appelle Julia. J'ai 14 ans. Je suis châtain aux yeux gris. Mes cheveux sont très, très sauvages. Et volumineux. Je ne fais pas spécialement attention à mon physique ; j'imagine que c'est normal par ces temps. J'essaye tout de même d'être présentable. Je m'énerve facilement, et boude facilement. Pourtant, je suis plutôt mature, comme fille. En fait, je suis la plus mature, je crois. Mais parfois, il faut relâcher la pression. Je vis avec un petit groupe d'enfants.

Ah, je ne vous ai pas dis ? Les adultes sont très, très rapidement touchés, contrairement aux enfants. Ca doit venir de notre ADN, ou de ne je sais trop quoi. Peut être que la nouvelle génération a développé une sorte d'anti-virus-étranger. Donc, dès qu'un adulte se blesse, dehors, la blessure "attire les microbes d'étranger", et ils finissent par se transformer. C'est comme ça. Alors qu'une personne entre 5 et 18 ans n'est pas contaminée si elle est blessée?

Ce qui explique que je vis avec des enfants. Enfin, des enfants/adolescents. On est 6, pour être exact. Et, de 5 à 18 ans.

Ensuite, il y a Aurélien. Il a également 14 ans, mais est plus vieux que Léa et moi. Il est brun aux yeux noisettes. Il rit souvent, fais rire et devient tout rouge quand il rigole. Il est intelligent, tout de même. Bon, parfois, on se pose des questions mais... Il reste réfléchit. De temps en temps. Il n'est pas musclé musclé mais est sportif. Et je suis... Amoureuse - serait-ce le bon terme ? - de lui... C'est compliqué.

Viens ensuite Dean. Dean a 17 ans. Il est blond aux bleus foncés. Ses parents adoraient le livre _Harry Potter_, donc ils l'ont appelé comme ça. Je les comprends. Un de mes livres préférés. Bref, Dean est sérieux, et peut paraître froid quand on ne le connaît pas, mais il est cool. Il est musclé ; il faisait du sport environ 7 heures par semaine. Dur dur. C'est un ancien drogué ; du coup, on doit le surveiller quand on s'approche d'un rayon trop "dangereux". Il apprécie l'alcool, aussi, et le tient bien. Mais je l'aime bien quand même.

Et évidemment, avec Dean, il y a Courtney. Courtney l'autoritaire a 18 ans, depuis quelques jours. Elle est aussi blonde que Dean, mais a les yeux marrons. Elle sort d'ailleurs avec Dean. Son surnom, "l'autoritaire", lui vient évidemment du fait qu'elle est très, très autoritaire. Mais aussi très intelligente. Vous connaissez _Percy Jackson_ ? Et bien elle s'apparente à Annabeth niveau intelligence. Elle sourit souvent, mais rigole rarement. "Ca pourrait alarmer des étrangers.", qu'elle dit.

Ensuite, Alex. Alexandre, en fait, mais on l'appelle tous Alex. Plus rapide. Alex a 13 ans - 14 dans moins d'un mois. Il est fou de tout ce qui concerne la technologie et la physique. Mais il sait être sympa. Il l'est d'ailleurs. Quoiqu'un peu timide. Il est un peu maigrichon, mais a la peau mat et c'est plutôt attirant !

Et enfin, Lou. Lou a ... 5 ans ! C'est évidemment la plus petite. Rousse, tâche de rousseur et yeux verts, c'est elle. Elle ne parle et ne pleure jamais. Par contre, dès qu'il y a un étranger dans son champ de vision, elle claque sa langue contre son palais ou agite les bras dans tous les sens. Heureusement qu'ils ont une mauvaise vue. Sinon, elle rigole et sourit très souvent. Nous avons un petit langage, constitué juste de signe. Beurk est le seul mot qu'elle dit.

Voilà. Maintenant, je vais vous raconter notre histoire.


	2. Chapter 1

Les étrangers, chapitre 1.

* * *

La première chose que je vois en ouvrant les yeux, c'est le plafond gris du supermarché. Aurélien y a peint en noir "Supermarché - sécurité". Pourquoi ? Avant, quand je me réveillais, je ne reconnaissais pas le plafond. Donc, je stressais. Beaucoup. La dernière fois, ils m'ont retrouvé en larmes et j'ai finis par faire une crise d'angoisse. Même si c'était écrit en tout petit, j'arrivais à lire, et ça me rassurait.

Après avoir fixé pendant quelques secondes le plafond, je me levai lentement. Notre "camp" était dans le coin du magasin, le rayon camping. On dormait dans une grande tente, dans ses sacs de couchages, sur des lits gonflables et avec des couvertures et des oreillers, bien sûr. Oui, c'est beaucoup, mais le chauffage a été coupé, c'est le seul moyen pour nous d'être dans un endroit chaud et confortable. Il y a un bureau, et à côté de nos lits, un tas de vêtements - les nôtres. On avait entassé des caisses tout autour de la tente, au cas où un étranger entrerait, et avons mis des pièges en places autour. Il n'y avait qu'un petit chemin, qui permettait de sortir, et Alex avait réussi à y placer un lecteur d'empreinte digital, qui fait que le portail s'ouvre seulement pour nous. Le portail, en fait, c'est une grande porte blindée.

Je sortais donc du camp, à moitié réveillée. Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'on mange sur les tables de jardins, et qu'elles sont dans le même rayon. Donc, on a juste quelques pas à faire. Heureusement qu'on est dans un petit supermarché, quand même.

Ils étaient tous assis à une table, et avait tous une mine vraiment, vraiment sombre. Même Lou et Aurélien, qui sont toujours joyeux. Je m'asseyais à côté de Léa, et prit une barre de céréales.

\- Kékiya ? Demandai-je, en croquant dans ma barre de céréales.

\- ... Ce matin, les télés se sont toutes allumées. Tu dormais bien, je ne voulais pas te réveiller..., commença Alex.

Ca, c'est mauvais signe. Les télés ne s'allument plus, depuis l'arrivée des étrangers. Et au regard que Alex me lança, je compris que sont "tu dormais bien", voulait dire "tu dormais, pour une fois". J'ai beaucoup de mal à dormir, et je peux passer facilement une nuit blanche, voir deux.

\- Il y avait une femme, à l'écran. Je pense qu'elle a utilisé une sorte de programme qui permet d'allumer toutes les télés en état de marche du pays. Continua -t-il.

\- Et ... ?

\- Elle regardait tout le temps autour d'elle. Puis, elle a parlé. "J'espère avoir réussi à vous contacter. J'espère qu'il y a des survivants, autre que mon groupe. Je m'appelle Chloé. Je suis la chef d'un petit groupe de survivants. Et nous vous envoyons un appel. Nous envoyons un appel à tous ceux qui peuvent le voir. " Il y a eu un boum, comme si quelqu'un tapait à une porte. "Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Nous sommes trop loin de Londres pour avoir un immense manoir, mais chez nous, c'est grand, on peux accueillir facilement 20-30 enfants en plus. Nous n'avons cependant pas beaucoup de réserves, de nourritures, d'armes... Je vous en prie, venez. Nous ne vous ferrons aucun mal. Nous sommes 3, plus moi. Il y a un enfant, de 6 ans. Un petit garçon. Nous mourrons si vous ne venez pas. Il faut qu'on se regroupe. " Elle a ensuite donné l'adresse de "chez elle". Nous avons calculer, c'est à environ 10 heures de marche d'ici. Dean a déjà été là-bas, il pourrait donc nous guider. Il ne sait cependant pas quelle est la bonne maison. Et... Après... Après qu'elle ait parlé, il y a un bruit bizarre. Comme si une porte claquait, puis un drôle de gargouillement. C'était quelqu'un qui s'étouffait... Puis un étranger est apparu et ... Et... L'a tuée... Avoua Courtney.

Je baissai la tête, cherchant à mémoriser tout ce que je venais d'apprendre. Il y avait d'autre survivant. Mais 2 d'entre eux étaient morts, il n'en restait que 2. Dont un enfant. Que fallait-il faire ? Les aider ? Les rejoindre ?

\- On t'attendait pour décider ce que l'on doit faire. Dit Dean.

\- ... D'accord. Qui est pour qu'on aille là-bas ?

La petite main de Lou s'est levée. Si elle ne parlait pas, elle comprenait tout. On avait même établi un petit langage toutes les deux. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de mots, mais on se comprends. Elle s'est mit à agiter ses mains, formant des formes.

\- Elle dit qu'elle veux aider. Qu'elle ne veux pas laisser le petit parce qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'on la laisse.

Ensuite, Dean a levé la main, suivit de Courtney, évidemment. Mais Aurélien et Alex gardait leurs mains sur leurs genoux.

\- Deux contre trois...

Je poussai un long soupir et me prit la tête dans les mains en réfléchissant. Si on n'y allait pas, deux enfants risquaient la mort. Mais si on y allait, on risquait tous nos vies. On ne pouvait pas les laisser mourir, mais on ne pouvait pas sortir. Qu'est-ce qu'il me restait ? Choisir entre la vie de deux enfants et nos vies. Je ne pouvais pas. On devait les sauver. Les sauver sans quitter cet endroit...

\- J'ai une idée ! Il y a un studio près d'ici, qui diffuse la télé et tout ça. On doit trouver le truc spécial que la femme a trouver. On passera une sorte d'annonce. On peux accueillir des gens. On a encore assez d'affaires pour au moins 5-10 personnes en plus. A nous d'accueillir des gens. On leur dit de venir, aux deux. Je pense qu'elle a du laisser le petit avec un grand, par sûreté. Ils pourront voyager. Peut être même qu'ils ont un moyen de transport, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils font le chemin, on les accueille. Et puis si ça se trouve, d'autres personnes viendront.

Une fois que j'eu révélé mon idée, elle ne me parut plus si brillante. Nous, on restait là pendant qu'eux ils risquaient leur vies ? Pour la nourriture, et les armes, ils devaient en avoir assez pour deux, probablement.

\- Et on pourrait s'avancer un peu, dehors. Protéger un peu plus le supermarché. Ajouter des pièges. Et mettre un panneau, ou quelque chose comme ça. Parce que les étrangers ne savent pas lire, contrairement aux humains. On chasserait les étrangers du coin, et on s'avancerait un peu, pour pouvoir les protéger si besoin.

Cette fois, leurs visages se changèrent, et ils me regardaient tous, perplexes. Etait-ce un bon plan ? Une bonne idée ? Renforcer les défenses, c'était bon. Le panneau, c'était pas mal.

\- On vote. Proposa Alex. Qui est pour ?

Contre toute attente, Courtney leva la main. Aurélien aussi. Lou avait les sourcils froncés, et elle avait probablement du mal à tout comprendre. En quelques signes, je lui expliquais qu'ici, on avait de quoi les accueillir, alors que eux, là-bas, non. Elle finit par lever sa petite main hésitante. Dean aussi. Puis Alex hocha la tête.

\- Ok. On y va. Je propose que trois personnes restent là pour renforcer les défenses, et que les trois autres aillent au studio. On se départage au pierre-feuille-ciseau (et ouais). Ceux qui perdent restent.

Et, évidemment, je ne jouais pas ; j'étais désignée d'office pour aller au studio. Je jouais "l'arbitre". Dean a fait feuille. Courtney a fait ciseau. Lou a fait feuille. Alex aussi. Et Aurélien a fait ciseau. En bref ; Courtney a coupé Dean, Aurélien a coupé Lou et Alex.

\- Bon, on a nos équipes ! Bon courage. Annonça Dean.

Après avoir embrassé Courtney - "Beurk !" était le seul mot que Lou prononçait, de sa petite voix guillerette - Dean se leva et prit trois sacs du rayon randonnée. Il glissa deux boîtes de conserves dans chacun d'eux, une lampe torche et des piles, des bandages, du désinfectant et des pansements, en plus de trois bouteilles d'eau. En bref, on avait de quoi survivre une semaine tout au plus. Courtney et moi, on est allés chercher des vêtements chauds - et oui, il ne faisait pas 30°C -. Un t-shirt manche longue, un pull, un manteau noir léger et un pantalon militaire plus tard, nous étions prêtes. On marchait tous pieds nus, car c'était plus silencieux. On a vérifié trois fois si en marchant, nos vêtements faisaient du bruit, mais rien. On était devenus des pros. Dean nous remit à chacun deux couteaux, un pistolet chargé - "Ne les utiliser qu'en cas de besoin car le bruit les attire" nous avait-il dit, quand on s'était tous rencontrés -, un tournevis et un marteau, tous glissés dans nos ceintures. Si le marteau pesait lourd, on avait l'habitude. Tous les deux jours, Dean organisait une journée sport - pompes, gainages, tractions... -. Tous nos muscles y passaient, et on avait l'habitude de porter des charges plus ou moins lourdes, également.

Après avoir vérifié une nouvelle fois notre équipement, Dean hocha la tête.

\- Ca devrait être bon. Vous pouvez y aller. Faites attention à vous. N'abandonnez personne. Ne tirez qu'en cas de besoin. Discrétion.

A chaque fois qu'on sortait, Dean nous répétait ces quelques "règles". Il nous serra dans ses bras, puis tapa sur l'épaule d'Aurélien.

\- Occupe toi bien d'elles, mec.

Il lui sourit, tandis que Courtney prenait un air offensé.

\- On sait très bien se débrouiller !

\- Bon, allez y maintenant.

J'avançai en première, tenant un couteau dans ma main. Je devinai que Courtney et Aurélien était derrière. Dean et son "équipe" sortirait probablement juste après. Une fois dehors, j'observais pendant quelques secondes le paysage. La végétation reprenait le dessus sur la cité. L'herbe poussait un peu partout, fleurissait ou fanait, les arbres commençaient à pousser. S'il n'y avait pas de zombie, je me serais assise, j'aurais tout pris en photo et tout dessiner. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Aurélien me tapota doucement l'épaule, signe qu'il fallait avancer. J'hochai la tête puis recommençai à marcher. Le studio était un grand bâtiment, gris, et les fenêtres ne laissaient personne voir l'intérieur. Comment je le sais ? Mes parents y travaillaient. Ils ont sûrement été dans les premiers à avoir été contaminés. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Quand mon père s'est jeté sur moi, le teint verdâtre, et qu'il a commencé à serrer ses mains autour de mon cou, j'ai paniqué. J'ai pris la première chose qui me tombait sous la main, un vase, et je l'ai frappé avec en pleurant. J'avais réussi à le tuer. Quelques secondes après, ma mère arrivait, sûrement alerter par l'odeur du sang. Elle semblait plus touchée que lui, car elle était déjà presque toute verte, et il lui manquait un morceau de "peau" sur la joue - Avait-elle essayer de s'auto manger ? - mais quand elle a écarquillé les yeux en voyant son mari au sol, j'ai su qu'elle essayait de tout contrôler. Comme d'habitude. Je savais aussi que les derniers jours où elle était restée dans sa chambre, elle faisait juste tout pour ne pas venir me tuer. Mais là, le zombie l'a vaincue. Elle s'est approchée de moi, lentement. J'étais perdue. Je n'osais plus rien faire. Elle m'a griffé un grand coup sur le ventre - où j'ai, depuis, une cicatrice -. Alors, l'adrénaline a pris possession de moi, et j'ai fracassé une chaise sur son crâne, avant de courir à la cuisine, de m'armer d'un couteau et de la poignarder. Je ne m'en suis jamais remise.

\- Ju.

Je clignai des yeux. Je m'étais arrêté en plein milieu de la route, et d'instinct, avait posé ma main sur ma cicatrice. Courtney me tenait par l'épaule. Elle savait tout, Courtney. Elle m'avait recueillie, avec Dean. Plus tard, on avait retrouvé, Aurélien, Alex et Lou. Et le supermarché. Elle me sourit doucement, puis me prit la main. Je secouai la tête puis sourit et recommença à marcher. Aurélien tenait ses deux couteaux dans chaque main, concentré. Le studio était au bout de la rue. Je reserrai ma prise sur le couteau, et avançai un peu plus rapidement. Je voyais la porte, et le sang qui la maculait. Les fenêtres, qui m'empêchaient de voir l'intérieur. On arrivait. Un bruit sur ma droite m'arrêta. Ayant l'ouïe sensible, je plissai les yeux. J'arrêtai Aurélien et Courtney en tendant la main, levant légèrement mon couteau. Un étranger arrivait vers nous. Il valait mieux nettoyer la ville, si des personnes devaient venir. Je m'avançai, puis passai volontairement devant l'étranger. Je savais qu'il me suivrait. Il fallait l'éloigner du studio, pour que les étrangers ne soient pas attirés. J'allais donc dans une petite impasse, l'attendit. Dès qu'il s'approcha, je glissai entre ses jambes, que je coupai avec mon couteau. Je sortis mon second couteau, et le poignarder de part et d'autre de ses tempes. Il tomba au sol, et je lui coupai la tête, la meilleure chose à faire. Puis, je filai en courant silencieusement, retournant au studio. J'essuyai rapidement mes couteaux, puis lançai un regard à mes deux coéquipiers, qui attendaient bien sagement. Courtney passa devant et poussa la porte avec douceur. Le studio était évidemment vide, et les bureaux retournés. Je savais où aller. Je me dirigeai donc vers l'escalier, et le monta le plus rapidement possible? J'étais aux aguets, mes couteaux levés. Je poussai la pore et entrai dans la salle que je connaissais le plus. Je savais qu'Alex avait appris quelques trucs à Aurélien, alors je lui montrai les manettes. Il commença à trafiquer un peu tout, tandis que Courtney bloquait la porte. Je me plaçai devant la caméra. Aurélien se redressa et me fit un signe de la main, signe que c'était bon.

\- Aux deux survivants. Nous ne pouvons venir vers vous. Par contre, vous si. S'il vous plaît, venez. Je vous en prie. Nous avons de la nourriture, des armes, des vêtements, tout ce que vous voulez. Si je ne me trompe pas, vous avez un magasin pas loin de chez vous, prenez un vélo, ou une trottinette, ou ce que vous voulez. On habite dans un supermarché. Il y aura un grand panneau. Et des pièges tout autour. On va nettoyer la ville d'étrangers, vous pourrez venir. Notre endroit est sûr. Venez. N'ayez pas peur. Nous avons aussi un enfant, une petite fille de 5 ans. Nous avons entre 5 ans et 18 ans. Eloigne l'enfant, s'il te plaît. Ou bouche lui les oreilles. ... La femme, Chloé, je crois, elle est morte. La personne qui l'accompagnait aussi. Nous sommes probablement votre dernière chance. Alors venez.

Je baissai les yeux, ne sachant pas si j'avais dis ce qu'il fallait. Peut être que ça suffisait. Peut être pas. Aurélien coupa la caméra, puis sourit légèrement.

\- Tu as dis ce qu'il fallait, Ju. A eux de décider s'ils viendront.

Il me tapa doucement l'épaule, une nouvelle fois, puis se dirigea vers Courtney, qui nous regardait bizarrement. Bon, j'étais probablement toute rouge. C'est vrai. Mais bon. Je retournai à la porte, et enlevai les barricades. Couteaux levés, on avançait dans le bâtiment, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, je soufflai un bon coup.

**I wish that I could be like the cool kids,**

**'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in,**

**I wish that I could be like the cool kids,**

**Like the cool kids.**

De la musique ? La chanson résonnait dans les rues, et je fronçai de plus en plus les sourcils.

\- On est dans la merde... Marmonna Aurélien.

Je me tournai vers lui, puis suivit son regard, un groupe de quatre étrangers s'avançait vers la musique. Sauf qu'on était en travers de leur chemin, et qu'ils nous avaient vus.

\- Bon, on a pu le choix. A l'attaque. Commenta Courtney.

Elle sortit son marteau et un couteau, tandis qu'Aurélien avançai à côté de moi, un sourire faisant briller ses yeux. Bon, ce n'était clairement pas le bon moment pour l'admirer. Je reportais mon attention sur les étrangers, et chargeai le premier. Il tomba, et je plantai un couteau entre ses deux yeux. Il lui manquait déjà de la peau, un peu partout sur le visage. Je plantai le second un peu au dessus, puis retirai le premier et lui coupai la tête. Mort. Je repris mes couteaux et allait vers le dernier étranger. Probablement un obèse allant à la salle de gym, car il portait un débardeur déchiré, et un espèce de legging moulant, écœurant. J'allais avoir du mal. Je sortais mon marteau, et rangeai un couteau, puis abattit la masse sur le crâne de l'obèse. Il grogna, agita les bras. J'esquivai comme je pouvais, plantant mon couteau où je pouvais. J'arrivai cependant à planter mon couteau dans son crâne. Il ne me restait que le marteau. J'écrasai ses pieds, et son crâne, sans relâche. Au moment où je parvenai à le faire basculer, il me griffa l'épaule. Je couinai lamentablement, mais lui donnait un dernier coup de marteau. Je commençai déjà à voir trouble. La blessure me brûlait toute l'épaule, et la base du cou. J'avançai maladroitement, toussant.

\- Faut rentrer...

La musique s'était arrêté. Etait-ce Alex, qui avait mis de la musique pour piéger les étrangers ? Sûrement. Il était vraiment intelligent. Ma tête tournait. Courtney se releva, époussetant ses affaires. Aurélien finit le dernier étranger en vie, et se tourna vers moi, tout sourire. Il perdit brusquement son sourire. Pourquoi ? Je fronçai lentement les sourcils. J'avais l'impression d'avoir trop bu. La douleur continuait de s'abattre sur mon épaule. Aurélien s'avança vers moi, paniqué, et me prit le visage entre ses mains. Il dit quelque chose, mais je n'entendais rien. Je voulais juste... Dormir. Mes pieds quittèrent le sol, mes yeux se fermèrent.

J'ouvris lentement mes yeux. J'étais de retour au supermarché, dans mon lit. Je fixai l'écriture au plafond, pensive. N'était-ce qu'un rêve ? Un visage se pencha au dessus de moi. Je ne voyais pas de qui il s'agissait. Mais je reconnus Aurélien, à l'odeur. J'essayai de mettre ma main au dessus de mes yeux, pour mieux voir, mais impossible de la bouger.

\- J'suis morte ... ?

Ma voix était plus rauque et plus grave que d'habitude.

\- Non. Tu es vivante. Plus qu'un peu. Je reviens, je vais prévenir les autres. Repose toi, d'accord ?

Il me sourit légèrement, il me semblait. Je lui rendis un sourire faible, puis essaya de me redresser. Il m'en empêcha, posant une main sur mon ventre. J'étais probablement devenue rouge, quand il est parti chercher les autres.

Alors j'étais bel et bien en vie.


End file.
